


help these two cute gays

by hiuythn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink, Slightly - Freeform, Victor POV, dorky victor, embarrassed victor, for some reason i kept typing victor as wictor, i made him drink a lil in this bc ep2 preview had him sounding tipsy, nervous victor, which made me think why and then bam victor drinks when he's nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiuythn/pseuds/hiuythn
Summary: Victor, you need to see this.
 It’s a text from his coach, with a link attached.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a quiz on Tuesday and an assignment on Thursday, why did I write this.

A chime rings out and Victor gropes for his phone on the stool by his head. He turns it on and brings it up to his face, squinting against the brightness.

_Victor, you need to see this._

It’s a text from his coach, with a link attached. His thumb hovers over it, half-tempted to just go back to dozing on the couch. With another glance at the text, he sighs and taps on it.

It’s a video, and the title is enough to make him straighten up from his lazy slouch, eyes wide. Makkachin snuffs at his stomach and Victor runs an absent hand over her head.

Katsuki Yuuri, skating _Victor’s_ program.

And he’s _good._

Victor’s running though the routine in his head as the music plays tiny and thin through his speakers, and he realizes with a shiver, that Katsuki Yuuri is moving exactly like the image in his head. Exactly like he did himself, not even a day ago. His movements are graceful, each made with care and Victor’s fingers tighten on his phone when he realizes there’s absolutely no hesitation he can see. Everything from his Lutz to his flips to his spins and hand gestures—all of it, blending seamlessly together. But nobody taught Yuuri this, nobody would’ve. No coach in their right mind would let their skater spend time on someone else’s program, which means _Yuuri taught it to himself_ , had probably had to look for and fix all his mistakes on his own. Yuuri spent weeks and months, spent just as much time as Victor, practicing something he can’t even show on the ice, and it’s _perfect_.

The realization is just settling in his mind when Yuuri does a turn and Victor finally sees his face.

Well, it’s not his first time seeing it. He remembers Yuuri, remembers the way he walked off after Victor had so casually assumed he’d wanted a photo. So yes, he remembers that face.

But this is the first time the person filming is close enough for Victor to see Yuuri’s _expression_ , and there’s a tugging in his gut, because this program, this song fits Yuuri more than it ever did him. Fits the curve of his plump cheeks, the sweep of his boyish haircut, the pale skin on black clothes—and Victor inhales, eyes sharp and bright in his darkened apartment.

He’s going to have Katsuki Yuuri—coach, he means. Victor is going to coach Katsuki Yuuri.

\----

_“What do you mean you’re going to Japan?”_

“I heard there’s this wonderful hot spring in Hasetsu.”

_“Hot spri—no, you have practice in an hour, Victor— “_

“Sorry, the plane is boarding now! I’ve got to go~ “

_“Victor! God da— “_

\----

He sleeps the entire plane ride there, barely remembering to grab his carry-on when he leaves the plane. It takes Victor a ridiculous amount of time to locate his bright red suitcase at the baggage claim, but he blames it on the jet lag. He waves down a taxi and doesn’t notice the amused glances thrown his way from the driver when he spends the ride to the hot spring hotel with his face pressed up against the window. It’s April and the cherry blossoms are in full bloom. He’s so enraptured that it’s not until he comes to a stop at the door of what a sign claims to be _Yu-topia Akatsuki_ , that Victor realizes he’s at somewhat of a loss as to what to do next.

His fingers tighten on Makkachin’s leash, and he looks down at her, “What am I doing, Makkachin?” And then he shakes his head, because he’s honestly asking her like she could answer him.

Apparently, Katsuki Yuuri makes him more nervous than filming for half-naked commercials ever did.

But he checks in, and decides he’s going for a soak right then to soothe his nerves, just for a bit. Maybe actually put some thought into what he’s going to say—though he had been kind of hoping he’d walk in with a wink and a smile and then Yuuri would immediately say yes.

He’s still thinking about the best way to approach the topic when the sound of crashing and yelping reaches his ears and he wonders if someone had accidentally let Makkachin inside.

It’s not Makkachin. It’s _Yuuri,_ and suddenly Victor is falling back on years of interviews and public appearances.

“Yuuri~” He says, hoping his grin isn’t too maniacal; PR has to keep reminding him to tone it down, “Starting today, I’ll be your coach. I’ll make you win the Grand Prix Final.”

And then he winks. Perfect.

\----

So after that awful introduction and the confused screech it had elicited, Yuuri had flushed and bowed numerous times before running back out the door, stammering about snow and waiting until Victor was done bathing to talk. Really, Victor was just glad he could wallow in embarrassment for a bit.

Now, he’s sitting in a green yukata, watching Yuuri stumble into his room with bedding overflowing in his arms. He looks like a marshmallow with legs. Victor sighs, and takes another swig of sake; Yuuri really is too cute. The many bottles he’d ordered up to his room have settled his nerves but do nothing to dull the shine in Yuuri’s eyes or the redness in his lips.

“Have you thought about what I said earlier?”

Yuuri startles from where he’s setting up the futon, a few feet away, cheeks going pink and eyes endearingly wide. There’s a moment where Victor thinks he’s just going to bolt again, but then Yuuri’s shoulders straighten in a way that makes the sake burn hotter in Victor’s stomach.

“I—I don’t really understand why you’d want to coach someone like me?”

“I saw the video, Yuuri,” Victor says, enjoying how it makes the blush run deeper, “You skate beautifully.”

“T-thank you, you’re too kind—it wasn’t anything special,” Yuuri says, hand scratching at his nape sheepishly.

Victor just sits there against the wall, head tilted and eyebrow raised, smiling at the way Yuuri squirms under his stare.

“It was an exact copy of mine, you know that.” Victor says, the slightest of slurs in his voice, “And we both know—to have gotten to that point…How long did you practice for?”

Yuuri’s hands clench in the sheets, head turned away.

“You have talent, Yuuri.” Victor says softly, and Yuuri lets out a breath like he’s winded. It shudders out between his parted lips, makes him hunch over and paints his ears red. And when Victor blinks, the image is seared on his eyelids.

“Why did you decide to retire and start coaching?” Yuuri asks, after a moment.

Victor hums, bringing the bottle up to his mouth, still stuck on the way Yuuri’s hands look on the white bedding, what it would look like fisted in his grey sheets. Yuuri shifts, and Victor tries to remember what the question was.

“Well, I didn’t give the media a concrete answer when they asked me that, too, but it was never a question of why, just when.” He leans his head back against the wall, eyes sliding closed, “Seeing you skate made me finally decide this was the time to it. Plus, I’m already too old.”

This gets Yuuri to look up for the first time since they started this conversation, the most affronted pout on his adorable face, glasses on the tip of his nose.

“You are not old! You’re still so young and—and beautiful and it wouldn’t be the same if you left the competition!”

Victor feels his jaw slacken and his face warm, even through the heat of the alcohol, as he drinks in the determination and earnestness in Yuuri's eyes. It’s just way too much, in his opinion. And then Yuuri realizes what he’s said and covers his face with both hands, the quietest of groans muffled into his palms. Victor mourns the loss of his round face, but at least he’s not running away again.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry, this is so embarrassing.”

“No, no, it’s fine—Thank you, for saying that.” Victor says, running a hand through his hair. “But I still stand by what I said. I want to coach you, Katsuki Yuuri. Will you let me?”

From behind his hands, Yuuri seems to stop breathing, fingers pressing into his face just a bit more. Victor sits and waits, almost afraid to look up from where his eyes are fixed on the sake bottle. There’s a stain in his sleeve where he’s spilled a little. He tugs at the belt of the yukata, loosening it clumsily to let the cool air brush against his skin.

“I get nervous.”

It’s whispered, barely allowed past the cage of Yuuri’s fingers, and Victor stills, ears strained for the broken-glass voice again.

“It affects my performance and I don’t know how to make it stop.” His voice cracks on the last word, and Victor sets his bottle down, crawls forward, because he feels that right down to his bones. His hand reaches out, tipping Yuuri’s chin up with the faintest of pressure, waiting until he meets Victor’s eyes to speak.

“I can fix that, Yuuri,” but Victor can still see the lingering doubts in the crease between those eyebrows, the slight tug downward of his mouth, so he decides to play dirty. Just a little.

“Don’t you trust me?” Victor says, breath fanning across Yuuri’s face, his lips, and revels in Yuuri’s sharp inhale. The frown leaves his face, replaced by breathlessness, and his eyes are the widest and most open they’ve been since they met. Victor’s heart thumps harder in his chest, in his throat, and he’s so sure the pumping of blood in the veins of his neck are plain as day.

They share a breath, two, three, and then Yuuri draws himself up, a glint in his eyes that raises the hairs on Victor’s neck—will raise something else too, if Yuuri keeps staring at him like that.

“Please help me win the Grand Prix Final!” Yuuri says, and with the slightest of blushes, he adds, “Coach.”

Yeah, definitely raising more than just hairs, Victor thinks, leaning even closer, eyes half-lidded and mouth curving up. He stops just short of Yuuri’s lips, fighting against the visceral need to just _take_ , and pauses to say:

“Okay, but I won't go easy on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I watched episode 1 four times all the way through, opening to ending, it’s so gay I had to. And then I watched parts of it again and again to figure out shit like where Yuuri lived, what the onsen was called, if Victor’s dog had a name, rewinded over and over to find the names for the moves and the competitions, what goddamn colour Victor’s yukata was, idek if that’s what it’s called; heard there was a diff name for onsen yukatas lmao fuck me. Then I watched the trailers, and had to look for translations of what the fucking kind of gay shit they said at the end. Like fkcn gayness motivates me like why aren’t I like this in school.
> 
> The translations are taken from the comments in [this trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8T8PYq0cRF8), but I can’t figure out what Yuuri says, only Victor, so yeah.
> 
> Okay, if I’ve done my research correctly—which I doubt, um, skaters generally practice their short and long programs for an entire season, showcasing them in various, idk, competitions, you know, whatever. Until the season ends. Wikipedia says seasons go for 11 months? I think? They used the example July 2006—June 2007. And according to YOI episode 1, the season for them started in the fall, which would mean it ended in the fall. It’s currently April when Yuuri does Victor’s program for Yuuko, and by her obvious recognition of the routine by just a damn head tilt, Victor did that program for the fall season, and did it again for whatever competition that was in episode 1. Tbh, I’m still so lost on whatever competitions they do ^^; What I’m getting at is that, the season ended in the fall, but it’s spring for them right now, and Yuuri says to Yuuko that’s he’s been practicing Victor’s program since competitions ended in the fall. Meaning he spent like, idk, seven months on it, October to April? And Yuuko says he’s a “perfect copy of Victor”? Yeah, so that’s why I was just like “a coach would not spend all that time training Yuuri for a program he can’t even use omg this boy is hardcore fanboy”. but idk maybe coaches do make their skaters practice other people programs for like, idk.
> 
> What would really be crazy is if the program Victor and Yuuri did was actually not for the fall season, but actually made for the one that just started. Because that would mean Yuuri saw Victor perform it earlier in the new season, and then immediately started practicing it so hard that he’s a perfect copy of Victor by the time of the competition. Idk im like probably so wrong about all of it, having just literally learned everything while I was writing this but like ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ writing is like half research and half bullshitting what you can’t research.
> 
>  **edit:** nikiforov offers some amazing and helpful info!!!!
>
>> actually the fs season runs from late august/early September to like, March/April, depending on what level you're in and what competitions you manage to get yourself assigned to. The reason wikipedia says it runs all year long is probably because of ice shows, which take place, well, all year long basically.
>> 
>> So in reality the gap between the gpf and worlds is about five~six-ish months! and yuuri came back to Japan in march, but the video was posted in April, so there's that too. (Those triplets are...seven at most they'd need time to edit the vid)
>> 
>> also,yuuri says he practiced stay close to me once his season ended, which was probably??december/january?? since he wasn't chosen for four continents (feb) or worlds (march) and ended a miserable season with a loss at nationals (dec)  
> that boy has basically been working on that program for??three/four months and without a coach, too (he'd ended things with celestino, though he doesn't say when)
>> 
>> tldr; Yuuri Katsuki is not only a crazy fanboy but also ridiculously talented when not burdened by his crippling performance anxiety
> 
> If there's anything you think I should fix, let me know!
> 
> [my tumblr](http://hiuythn.tumblr.com) tell me about your headcanons!!!!!


End file.
